


Alert

by ianavi



Series: I have your permission? [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU - First Meeting at a Conference, AU - John is a scientist, AU - Sherlock is a scientist, Dom!Sherlock, Foot Fetish, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, POV Alternating, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sub!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ianavi/pseuds/ianavi
Summary: Alert. Had been since five that morning. And it was only Wednesday. John turned his face into the pillow and groaned. His hand had reached for his phone. Several times already. And every time he lost his nerve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An intermezzo of sorts, and a shift in form. A way to kick back into gear, I hope…

Alert. Had been since five that morning. And it was only Wednesday. John turned his face into the pillow and groaned.

He’d completely lost focus at work yesterday. Looking at nothing, daydreaming like an adolescent. One of his colleagues had made a comment about expecting a happy announcement by the end of the week. And he’d stammered something about postdocs and schedules and somehow managed to get his head back into the lab.

The end of the week. It seemed very far away just now. Several predawn hours into this, frankly hopeless, ignoring of his tense muscles, his bitten and tingling lips, the pull of rough cotton sheets against his sweaty skin, and his very alert cock.

His hand had reached down automatically and he’d pulled it back every time.

His hand had also reached for his phone. Several times already.

And every time he lost his nerve.

What could he say? Or ask?

He grabbed the phone and turned it in his hand to look at the numbers on the screen.

Was is the arousal, the physical need?

Or was it about this? Having to ask, to admit his need openly, to be acknowledged.

To risk to be refused?

He closed his eyes and tapped the phone against his raw lips. Fuck.

*

“John?”

“I… I hope I am not disturbing you.”

“Just having my morning tea. Is everything alright?”

“Yes, yes, of course.”

“John?”

“I… I know it’s only Wednesday…”

“And we have plans to meet for dinner Friday. Has something come up and you need to cancel?”

“No, no, not canceling, but…”

“But there is something that can’t wait for Friday?”

“It can, of course…”

“John.”

“Hm?”

“I have been very clear about my commitment to you, have I not?”

“Yes.”

“Are you demanding my attention just now?”

“Hm… yes?”

“Well, you have it. Now, out with it. I have twenty minutes before I need to leave for the lab and I do plan to have my tea and finish dressing. Ask.”

“… aroused.”

“Could you repeat that for me please, John?”

“I am aroused. Very much so. And… I’d like your permission…”

“To indulge your arousal?”

“Please.”

“I see.”

“Please.”

“I do wish I could see you now, John.”

“I’m… I’m still in my bed.”

“Resting on your back.”

“Hardly resting…”

“Oh, I do enjoy watching you, John. On your back. Right here, on my sitting room floor. Completely nude. Rubbing your buttocks into my carpet, making quite a spectacle of yourself as I finish my morning cup of tea.”

“… just…”

“Desperate.”

“Very.”

“And still not allowed to touch.”

“No.”

“Perfect.”

“Please…”

“If I wanted to, I could stretch my legs and rest my feet in the middle of your chest.”

“Ah…ah, yes, please…”

“You are making far too much noise John. I am going to have to do something about it. Hm… I suppose I could press one of my feet over your mouth. Yes, that’s it, John, press your right hand over your mouth for me please. Keep the other one on your chest for now.”

“…”

“Very good. Always so very good for me. And I do so enjoy rewarding you.

I am going to sit more comfortably John. Spread my knees a bit. Let my other foot slide down to your stomach.”

“Hm.”

“Slide your left hand down for me John.

Yes. Very aroused by now. Squirming under my feet.

I’d like you to press the heel of your left hand even lower John. Just like I’m stepping on your cock with my foot.

Yes, yes I am. Allowing you to rub yourself against it. To make a mess of it.

Go on, I can hear you are so very close, go on.”

 

“…aah.”

 

“Perfect, just perfect for me.”

“I… Thank you…”

“I’ll see you on Friday, John, seven o’clock, sharp.”

*

Sherlock opened his eyes to the fingers of his left hand uncomfortably gripping the phone he’d set down on the fireplace mantle. He looked up at his reflection in the mirror. Flushed. And smiling.

Then he took a small step back to observe the translucent drops on the black stone of the fireplace, the streaks of semen on his right hand. On his bare feet. Oh, quite a mess. For a moment he imagined John on his knees, lowering himself to lap it all up with his tongue.

Sherlock laughed merrily. This was all quite unexpected for a Wednesday morning. And exceptional.

He was very tempted to just zip up this pair of trousers and wear them as planned for the day, seeing if anyone would remark on the several small spots on the right leg.

Oh, John.


End file.
